SOBER
by CharlesEvanWinters
Summary: depression super corp definitely not a one shot lmao
1. chapter 1

SOBER

Another bottle drops to the floor as Lena finishes it off

Drinking to drown all her sorrow and pain that she hides from the world

That she hides from the literal embodiment of sunshine that is her best friend

That she hides from herself until the night comes. The night that suffocates her when she's all alone..

After she leaves work... After Kara heads home for the night and all the demons that she hides from are strong enough to emerge

Tell her that she's nothing.. They tell her that Kara is just nice and that all the things she says about her are lies.. And she believes them.. She always believes them

She opens another bottle and starts drinking... She knows if she keeps on like this she'll hurt herself.. She doesn't care

No one does.. She knows this

Thats why she drinks..

To numb the pain

 _"I got no excuses.. for all of theae goodbyes.. call me when its over cause im dying inside."_

She yearns to call Kara.. To reach for her phone and dial a number she knows to well

But she knows Kara is asleep.. Its 3 in the morning and she's had 5 bottles of tequila

She can't remember what time she started drinking but if she had to guess shed say after Kara left around 9 maybe 10

Kara has an early day tomorrow.. Lena doesnt have to be at work.. She's the ceo she can do whatever

 _"wake me when the shakes are gone, and the cold sweats disappear call me when its over and myself has reappeared"_

downing the 6th bottle she starts feeling sick but she doesnt want to stop drinking

Her tolerance for alcohol is high.. She's been doing this a while and no one knows.. Not like they care

She knows she's drunk, she knew she was gonna get drunk that's why she put her phone in her room and plopped on the couch.. So shed be to woozy to get up and text/call Kara

But as if being summoned.. Supergirl/ kara shows up on Lena's balcony just as lena opens bottle number 8...7? Eh..

"Youcan come in Supergirl.." Lena says before she takes her first drink of the newly opened bottle sluring her words a bit.

"... Hey I saw your light on... Its late are you okay?"

Yes lena knows kara is supergirl she isnt stupid

"Fine.. You can leave now" lena says taking yet another drink

Its then that Kara looks at the table with all the bottles empty on it, then to lena laying on her couch, then to the floor with the 5 other bottles waiting to be opened

"Lena.." She says with softness in her voice

But lena knows its fake

The demons know its fake

It makes her angry that someone could do easily pretend to be her friend

It makes her angry that she fell for someone that doesn't love her back

Anger makes her drink so she doesnt feel the emotion... She hates anger.. So again she drinks from the bottle in her hand

 _"i dont know why I do it everytime its o ly when im lonely... Sometimes i just wanna cave in I dont wanna fight i try and i try and i try and i try just hold me.. im lonely"_

She doesn't know what happens or what inside her snaps.. Maybe it was seeing kara standing there looking at her so sadly as if she just wanted to help me but she broke..

"Kara.." Lena says but it comes out like a sob "I'm so so sorry"

Kara doesnt even flinch that Lena says her real name.. She just strides to the couch and lifts lena up to get behind her and hold her

"Its okay.. Shh" she soothes lena while lena just breaks down "what's wrong lee please tell me"

"I'm just so.. Everything... I feel everything all at once and its too much.." Lena says

She doesnt know how to tell Kara that voices in her head make her feel so hated by the world.. by her.. The one person in her life that she truly loves..

"What do you mean you feel everything?" kara asks

"I feel so hated by Everyone by myself... By you.. I can't stand feeling hated by you Kara.. It kills me inside.." She says letting it out "its like demons just whisper all these things in my head and I have no choice but to believe them because there's no one around to tell me otherwise and all I wanna do is drink because it makes me feel so numb.."

The room becomes silent as Kara doesnt speak.. She just strokes Lenas hair in a soothing motion.. So comforting lena starts to fall asleep

"I'll stay with you then.. Every night I'll be here so those demons can't tell you these lies about me hating you.." kara says "I love you too much to hate you Lena.. Dont you ever think I hate you" she continues, affirming her feelings for lena by turning lena face towards hers and kissing her

Lena ofcourse kisses her back before Kara picks her up and puts her to bed

Lena thinks kara is going to leave but she just gets in bed cuddling her.. They both fall asleep together

 _"im sorry that im here again.. I promise Ill get help... it wasnt my intention im sorry to myself"_


	2. chapter 2

Sober 2

 **each pov has own song**

The next morning was pleasant.. Kara and I had breakfast together and she kissed me.. We talked then about what this meant for us

"It means that when I want to kiss you.. I'm gonna kiss you.. And when I ask you to eat lunch or dinner with me I'll add the word date.. And when you feel anything other than happy.. You call me.. Lena I dont want you to feel alone.. You have me now in any and everyway you want me.. Let me in.." She says

 _Hold on to me as we go_

 _As we roll down this unfamilar road_

"I'll try Kara.. Honestly I will.. Its just hard after all this time not having anyone and suddenly here you are bright eyed and bushy tailed, kissing me and making me want to let you in... I dont trust easy darling.." I tell her

"I understand that.. Just know I'm always here for you.." She says before looking at her watch "I have to go to work.. You'll be alright without me?" She asks, concern clear in her blue eyes.

"Yeah kar ill be fine.. " I smile

She kissed me a couple more times before she left.. I dont think ive felt this content in a long time.. But i know it won't last

 _And although this wave is stringing us along_

 _Just know youre not alone_

 _Cause im gonna make this place your home_

She shooed the demons away last night but they'll return.. They always do.. But for right now I'm choosing to be optimistic..

I go about my day a smidge happier than normal

..when my mom calls

I ignore the call and head straight into my office ready to take on the day

Kara POV

"Hey Kara what's up?" Alex asks me as soon as she sees my small frown

"Lena.. She's depressed.." I tell her

"Kara the girl has been through a lot its probably taken its toll on her" she says

 _I walked across.. An empty land_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

"You should have seen her last night Alex.. Bottles of alcohol all in a row in front of her waiting to be emptied and about 6-7 more already empty beside her.. She started talking about her demons and I was just so shocked that I didnt know what to do.."

"What did you do?" She asks me

"Like I said I didnt know what to do so I got behind her and held her.. Then I kissed her.. as Supergirl.."

"Did she already know or did you just spring that on her in her drunken haze?" she asks "or did you just kiss her as only Supergirl?"

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_

 _Sat by the river and it made me complete_

"She said my name.. I landed and she acknowledged me as supergirl at first then I got her to open up a bit and she said my actual name.. That's when I got behind her and held her.. I figured of she already knew there was no point in my trying to deny it while she's in that state.." I say "I just hope I can help her somehow.."

"I do too, Lena is a good one."

Lena POV

Mother called at least 5 more times before she just walked into my office

"Lena, hello darling.." She greets me

"What do you want mother? I'm busy."

"I just wanted to check up on you.. A little birdie told me Supergirl visited you last night and never left till the next morning.." She says "I'm concerned youve become involved with this woman.. After all she's dangerous.."

 _Settle down itll all be clear_

 _Dont pay no mind to your demons they fill you with fear_

"Mother, whatever I do with Supergirl is none of you business.."

"Hmph, do you really think it will last? She's an alien with practically God like powers.. What interest would she have with you other than to get to me?"

There she goes.. Poking at my insecurities

"why would she need to be with me when if she wanted info on you all shed have to do is ask.. We aren't involved mother."

 _Trouble it might drag you down_

 _If you get lost you can always be found_

 _Just know youre not alone_

"Good. She's too important for you anyhow.. You can't trust her Lena she'll just stab you in the back the first chance she gets.." She Insists "her feelings for you should she say she has any are fake.. I'm trying to protect you"

"Please leave mother.." I say quietly

"Fine. But don't say I didnt warn you when that girl breaks you like that other one did."

"Mother! Go!"

"Fine" she says her hands In the air "I'm leaving"

When she's finally gone I start to think to much about everything kara said this morning.. Theres nothing incriminating about her words.. Maybe there was something about her tone or face or body language that would tell me if she was lying

I try to think back but I can't

The demons return just like I said they would.. I don't want to hear them so I drink till I feel woozy

Then I drink some more wanting to feel nothing at all

The next thing I see is darkness

 _Cause im gonna make this place your home..._


	3. without me next to you

_Found you when your heart was broke, I filled your cup until it overflowed._ _Took it so far to keep you close, i was afraid to leave you on your own._

Passed out on the couch in her office, Lena dreamt about the past.. an old flame someone she once loved almost as much as she loves kara now

 ** _"what are you talking about Michelle? All ive ever done is help you. Before me you were a drunken mess in a ratty old tavern and yet you can stand there and tell me that ive never been there for you?"_**

 ** _"Lena all you ever do is remind me where you found me"_**

 _said id catch you if you fall and if they laugh then fuck em all_ _and then i got you off your knees put you right back on your feet just so you could take advantage of me._

" ** _thats bullshit Michelle I love you i would do anything for you and all you have ever done is use me for fame and money..."_**

 ** _there was a pregnant pause between them as they thought about what they would say next_**

 ** _Lena spoke first_**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you think i wouldnt find out? about all the interviews youve done and the money youve accepted... the boyfriend you had on the side..."_**

 _Tell me hows it feel sitting up there feeling so high but to far away to hold me you know im the one who put you up there came in the sky_ _does it ever get lonely_

 ** _"you werent supposed to find out about him.." the woman said quietly_**

 ** _so what her mother had said was true_**

 ** _"how.." she tried to continue before she was interrupted_**

 ** _"how did i find out? i wasnt sure until you just confirmed it for me" tears were falling from lena's face now_**

 _thinking you could live without me.._

her dream faded off as she woke up in her office wiping the tears from her dream off her face.

it was dark outside so she knew kara must have tried at some point to contact her about a lunch date

sadly Kara was the last person she wanted to see in that moment but then at the same time all she wanted was for Kara to put her arms around her and tell her she wasnt like Michelle... that she wouldnt treat her the same way.. that she truly loved her

but Lena didnt want to think about that she didnt want to feel any sadness

so she grabbed her phone, ignored the 12 different messages from Kara and called an old friend that could get her some pot.

 **KARA POV**

 _youve got that smile, that only heaven can make I pray to God everyday that you keep that smile._

Kara was on the phone with Alex expressing her concern because Lena hasnt returned any of her texts

"Kara you need to chill out.. i get the concern but Lena is a grown ass woman and the CEO of a multi-million dollar company, shes probably just busy."

"hmm.. so i should text Jess right? shed know if Lena was okay"

"oh my god chill if your so worried why dont you just fly over to her office"

there was a long pause

"hello?... Kara?.. oh she did not hang up on me"

but kara did indeed hang up on her and flew quickly off to Lenas office

 _you are my dream, theres not a thing i wont do. I'll give my life up for you cause you are my dream_

 _And baby everything that i have is yours you will never go cold or hungry ill be there when youre insecure let you know that youre always lovely girl cause you are the only thing that i got right now_

when she showed up to Lenas office she wasnt there so she took off once again to Lenas house and sure enough there she was eating a salad and watching something on her tv

but there was a smell in her house Kara couldnt put her finger on it but it was a familiar smell

"hey Lena" Kara said as she opened the sliding doors of the balcony

"KARA! heyyyy.. sorry i didnt reply to your messages but id fallen asleep at work and went home after i woke up... could you be a dear and get me some wine? my mouth is so dry OH! and some waffles." she asked smiling

"uhm sure! " Kara replied **_i swear its like she has the munchies_**

it took kara a minute but she realized the smell was pot quickly she took out her phone as she was making the waffles after shed brought lena a glass of wine

 **sunshine: i think lena is high**

 **ninja: omg thats awesome**

 **sunshine: alex this is serious**

 **ninja: that was maggie sorry. what kinda high? like coke? heroine?**

 **sunshine: marijuana..**

 **ninja: oh.. thats not to bad**

 **sunshine:????**

 **ninja: Kara pot isnt as bad as most people think its actually better to get high on pot than anything else as long as she isnt driving or operating other heavy machienery or at work then shes fine**

 **sunshine: then why did Eliza have a big ass tantrum when she found out about you smoking pot?**

 **Ninja: wait wait alex smoked pot**

 **ninja: sorry that was maggie again she took the phone from me. and mom had a fit because when i smoked it you were with me**

 **sunshine: oh.. so not as big a deal as her drinking?**

 **ninja: idk that depends on the reason shes smoking it.. if shes smoking it so she doesnt have to feel anything then it could be bad cause she could escalate to worse drugs.. but if its just to smoke it then it ahouldnt be a problem. you need to talk to her Kara not me.. let us know how it goes, love you**

 **sunshine: love you too..**

bringing Lena the waffles she sat down next to her and lena just smiled

 _One day when the sky is falling ill be standing right next to you right next to you_

 _nothing will ever come between us cause ill be standing right next to you right next to you_

 _baby im the one who put you up there i dont know why yeah thinking you could live without me live without me_


	4. What Hurts The Most

_I can take the rain off the roof of this empty house_ _that dont bother me_ _. I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out. Im not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me, there are days every now and again I pretend im okay but thats not what gets me_

 **Kara pov**

"Lena, are you.. high? Right now?"

"If i say yes.. are you going to be upset with me?" she responded with an unreadable face

"a little but only because something is bothering you and you didnt call me first.."

she did not look happy after that

"Kara I told you. Im not gonna open up to you just because you revealed your secret to me, kissed me, and called me your girlfriend in the span of 24 hours. I told you that Ive kept to myself for a long time and that opening up was going to be hard."

"And i know that Lena.. but its like you didnt even think about what i would think when i saw this. You know that after you not contacting me all day that id stop by your apartment at some point."

"If im being honest with you Kara I am my own person and i dont need to defend my actions to you Marijuana is legal in the state of California so if i want to lay on MY couch at MY house and smoke a blunt... then thats MY decision and i dont have to check with you first."

"Lena i am just trying to be here for you." i try to reason

"Maybe i dont want you to be here for me" she responds back "maybe you should just go home."

 _What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away._ _never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you was what i was trying to do._

"y-you dont mean that.." I say looking down

she might.. maybe last night didnt mean anything.. maybe i was wrong.. did i take advantage of a drunk broken woman? Or did something happen that made her completly shut the door to her heart before i could walk in...

i heard sniffling, so i looked up.. and saw lena crying

"please just go.." she replied softly

"lee.."

"GO. I really just want to be alone.."

 ** _Lena pov_**

 _Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go, but Im doing it_ _Its hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and im alone_ _still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret but i know if i could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that i save in my heart that I left unspoken._

'In all honesty I didnt want her to go... but she was only doing what i had asked her to do... '

'Does this mean the end of out relationship? before its even started? Am I really that self concious that I let my mother ruin what Ive wanted since i met that adorable ray of sunshine? '

'And if this isnt the end.. how are we supposed to bounce back from this.. I told her I didnt want her here when the truth was that I wanted her to hold me'

' ** _shes only using you'_**

I hear the demon in my head tell me

' ** _she doesnt love you.. forget about her.. all shes gonna do is break your already fragile heart'_** it taunts

The voice reminds me of the Ex that broke my heart

when she and I met, I was in a bar wanting to have a one night stand.

then our eyes locked across the bar and suddenly she was all I could see, so i walked over to her and she offered to buy me a drink.

I let her buy me one drink.. that turned into two

two turned into twelve, and twelve turned into she and I entangled in my bedsheets and after that point on she and I were in a relationship

photographed by paparazzi and seen together at every charity function before she broke my heart

after that no one saw Lena Luthor unless it was important

until National City..

Until Catco Magazine

Until Kara Danvers

the woman that only saw the best in her, the woman who grabbed her by thw hand and showed the people that she Lena Luthor was a good person to applaud for all the good things shes done

 _What hurts the most, is being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away._

 _And never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do_

I think about texting Kara.. to apologize.. I acted like an ass taking my frustration out on her when i should have just told her that my mother stopped by and stabbed at my selfconciousness

' **Kara.. are you still awake?'** I text her

soon after i hear my phone signal that she has replied

 **'yeah.. what did you need?'** she replies

 **'Can you fly over here.. I want to apologize in person for my behavior.** '

 **'Lee.. you dont need to apologize.. you were right. What you do isnt my business, and i shouldnt stick my nose where it doesnt belong.. I should be the one apologizing to you.'**

 **'Kara i didnt mean that. I was just having a very bad day'**

 **'no need to explain.'** she responed dryly

 **'Kara.. can you please fly over here..'** i send back hoping for a positive reply..

but she never responds back..

not that I blame her.. I insulted the short time we enjoyed last night and this morning..

If I know Kara as well as i think I know her

she either thinks that she took advantage of me or something happened to me at work

I grab a bottle of whiskey from my liquor cabinet but before i could take a drink i heard a soft thud on my balcony

I quickly turn to see who could be out there when i see the familiar shape of Supergirl in the window

 _What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you thats what i was trying to do._


	5. Love Her Something Just Like This

_Drive me crazy, make me mental_

 _N_ _o other button she can push_

 _One second shes miss sentimental, then shes afraid shes said to much_

 _Opposites attract and were the living proof of this, but I keep on coming back like Im magnet_

 **Lena pov**

My heart starts pounding in my chest when i see her walk in

"Kara.. you didnt reply to my text.. I-I didnt think youd come" i say

"At first Ill be honest.. I didnt want to.. but I felt I should.." she replied shyly

"I am so sorry, youre right I should have called you.. but you _have_ to understand.. Im really good at keeping things to myself and pushing people away... I dont want to do that with you.. I want to tell you everything and I promise that from here on out I will tell you one fact about me you dont know everyday... each one more personal then the next." I tell her honestly

She looks nervous like she isnt sure what she should say

 _Cause when you love her, no matter the fight you know shes always right; and its alright_

 _And they say love can hurt, but seeing her smile will get you every time_

 _Every time_

 _Because you love her_

 **Kara pov**

 _I_ _been reading books of old_

 _T_ _he legends and the myths_

 _A_ _chilles_ _and his gold_

 _Hercules and his gifts_

 _Spider-mans control_

 _And Batman with his fears_

 _Clearly I dont see myself upon that list_

"Lena you dont have to promise me that.. I wish that you would talk to me yeah.. but I should give you some space too.. I cant expect you to just tell me what is wrong with you when I know how difficult it is for you to trust someone"

"Kara I trust you.. Im not telling you things because I dont trust you.. Im not telling you things because the last person that I told everything hurt me.. it has nothing to do with you I trust you, past experiences just make it hard to open up"

"we can start small if you want... you can just tell me about today." I said

"...Okay. Uhm. This morning was wonderful, I woke up to a cute blonde making me breakfast, then that same cute blonde kissed me and basically called me her girlfriend" she replied smiling at me

I smiled back

"Then I went to work and thought about that blonde.. until my mother showed up.. she poked and proded all my insecurities.. and all tjose demons you drove away last night came back.. and they were ten times louder"

"Thats why you were smoking?" I asked hoping I didnt push to far

".. Yeah.. when Im high.. all I can feel is fuzzy.. and I laugh at the dumbest things it feels good"

 _She said where do you wanna go how much you wanna risk_

 _Im not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts_

 _Some superhero, some fairytale bliss_

 _Just something I can turn to_

 _Somebody I can kiss_

 _I want something just like this_

"Is there anything I can do to keep those damn demons away? Ill text you how i feel about you.. Ill call you every day... Ill eat lunch with you every day.." i tell her "Lena, when I met you I didnt think we could ever be friends.. youre the sister of my cousins worst enemy.. but then we talked.. and i got to see that you were trying so hard to escape your brothers shadow, then we had lunch together and I found out about more things I admired about you.. and somewhere along the way... I fell in Love with you Lena Luthor. And nothing, no matter what it is, is going to change how i feel about you.. so tell me what i can do to help.. Supergirl is on it." i told her honestly

"I dont want supergirl" she replied and before I could look sad she continued "I just want Kara Danvers.. The people of National City they need Supergirl because for them Supergirl is this super powered crime fighting goddess that can.. rescue their kids cat out of a tree just by flying, no ladder needed... shes a woman who can stop a missile and redirect it into space.. shes a woman who has friends from different universes that help her fight other gods.. I dont need that woman I need Kara Danvers... the woman who fights for me to be heard in Catco Magazine, The woman who didnt let her cousins bias get in the way of getting to know me, the woman who saw me what I was trying to do that i wanted to escaoe Lex' shadow and gave me even more reason to do it, Kara Danvers is the woman I want to fight my demons because shes the woman im in love with."

 _Ive been reading books of old_

 _the legends and the myths_

 _the testaments they told, the moon and its eclipse_

 _Superman unrolls his suit before he lifts_

 _but im not the kind of person that it fits_

 **Lena pov**

 _Gotta learn to let the small things go_

 _I_ _know its hard its far from perfect_

 _And i know that we can get emotional but the hardest parts are always worth it_

 _Cause when you love her, no matter the fight you know shes always right, and thats alright_

 _And they say love can hurt, but seeing her smile can get you every time yeah every time_

 _Because you Love Her_

Kara didnt reply at first

no at first she had tears in her eyes

at first she pulled me close touching her forehead to mine as though she could transport her thoughts from her brain directly into mine.. then she kissed me

Pulling me to my couch, she sat down taking me with her

straddling her legs I felt her tongue swipe through my lips asking for entrance and I was happy to grant it

I was surrounded with Karas scent and it was a wonderful mixture of Cinnamon rolls and early morning, her lips were so soft as her mouth moved against mine

but eventually I had to breathe so we stopped so i could catch my breath

"Lena.. I want to have a relationship with you.. I want to be able to kiss you and tell you I love you and eventually come home to you.. " she said

".. I want that too Kara but.."

I couldnt finish my sentence.. how am I supposed to explain that my ex and my mother screwed me up so much that I cant be in a relationship with the woman i love until i know for sure she loves me back enen though i can see that she does in her eyes

"how about this" she starts " I call you my girlfriend.. I tell you I Love You everyday.. we have dinner every Tuesday and Friday but we dont have to tell everyone were dating until you are ready.. because I can see in your face that you want this but you just arent ready for it to be out there.. to be real.. so it isnt real.. to the public but between me and you its real I Love You and you love me but to everyone else until you are ready were just friends" she explains

which makes it sound easier to deal with.. so i softly nod my head in agreement

"ok.." i reply bringing her lips back to mine asking for entrance that she grants

at some point we stop to just talk and eventually fall asleep

 _Opposites attract and were the living proof of this, but I keep on coming back like a magnet. and Because I love her.. I want something just like this_


	6. you smilehead over boots Alex X Sam

**A short one but i felt the need to put a little bit of alex and sam here. i know most people love sanvers, i have another story that has sanvers so for this one i wanted these guys together leave your hate in my dms peeps**

 _I wait on you forever_

 _and a day_

 _Hand and foot_

 _Your world is my world_

 _Aint no way you ever gon' get any less than you should_

 _cause baby_

 _You smile_

 _I smile_

 **Alex POV**

I woke up to Sam in my bed again this morning with Ruby in the spare bedroom down the hall.

They stayed the night last night because Sam was to tired to drive home after work.

While Sam was sleeping I took the time to admire her

I didn't think I could find anyone I could care for as much as I cared about Maggie when she and I were together, but here i am halfway to the family i can't wait to have...

Slowly same started to move around like she was going to wake up so I got up to make coffee and breakfast

When the coffee was done brewing Ruby peeked her head around the corner with a sleepy expression still on her face

"Good morning Rubes" i say smiling

she smiles back in reply as her mother walks in looking more ready to take on the day than her daughter

"You are literally a goddess" she says as she takes the coffee cup from my hand that i made for her

"I do try" i smirk "What is your plan for today?"

"Ruby is going over to her friends house and I have reports i have to get started on so that Lena can approve them, and we can get started on a new project."

"ooh anything interesting?" i ask

"I have no clue, I was supposed to go over half the reports last night so she could look over half today and then half tomorrow, but I was too tired so i don,t know what projects they are yet." she replies

 _Your lips my biggest weakness_

 _shouldn't have let you know_

 _im always gonna do what they say_

 _if you need me ill come running from 1000 miles away_

 _You smile_

 _I smile_

 _Baby take my open heart and all it offers_

 _Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get you ain't seen nothing yet_

 _I won't ever hesitate to give you more cause baby_

 _You smile_

 _I smile_

 **Sam POV**

 _I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight, I wanna love you and hold you tight, spin you around on some old dance floor, act like we never met before_

 _for fun_

Alex has honestly been so great to Ruby and I ever since that whole world killer thing

Lena figured out how to take out the evil so now theres just me and I've basically got the same powers as supergirl.. i just don't really want to fight badguys like she does

It was a little awkward between Alex and I at first because... I mean I did kinda cause her sister to go into a coma that almost killed her

but we got past that she knew that wasnt me.. it just took her some time to feel comfortable and when she did we got close

spent almost everyday together; going out for lunch, going to see a movie with Ruby, having dinner together, until one night she suggested that we go to dinner... as a date

of course i said yes, i mean i had to think about it because Ruby, hell I even asked Ruby her opinion and she couldnt be more excited and happy that 'Alex finally got off her ass and asked me out' her words

since then its just been great.. I didnt know you could feel this much for another person

 _Cause you're the one I want, you're the one I need_

 _baby if i was a king you'd be my queen_

 _you're the rock in my roll, youre good for my soul its true_

 _I'm head over boots for you_


	7. Monsters and angels

_Im in love with an angel, heaven forbid._

 _Make me a believer with the touch of her skin._

 _I'd go to hell and back with you, stay lost in what we found._

 _Worlds apart we were the same until we hit the ground._

 **Kara POV**

the next day I woke up remembering everything that had happened.

I had to remind myself constantly not to tell Alex that Lena and I were officially/unofficially a thing

(not that she wouldnt suspect anyway..)

but I plan on keeping the promise i made

still laying in bed i reached for my phone on the bedside table to text Lena

 **Kara: Hey Lee, do you want to go to game night tonight? itll be the same as always.**

 **Lena:.. sure? I'll be there when im finished with all this work though i wouldnt mind if you interrupted my work sometime around lunch today**

 **Kara: i can do that I have to go Alex is demanding i go to the DEO so ill see you at lunch later :) have a good day**

she didnt reply but I didnt worry to much about it I know shes a busy woman so after i texted her i got speedy dressed and arrived at the DEO in no time

"What's up Alex?" I asked as soon as i touched down

"We have an angry alien rampaging through the north end of National City" she replies "We sent in agents but we can't get in touch with any of them."

"Okay, so ill fly down there, kick some alien ass, and have him in a cell before lunch." i say shrugging it off

"just be careful supergirl"

"psh I am always careful" i say before flying northbound

scscscscscsc

Turns out maybe there was a flaw in my plan..

I think to myself as im getting my ass handed to me by this guy

he roars as he throws me into another building

"sorry" i say as i fly out of the window he just threw me into and slam into him fists first

"Alex" i say into my comms "I could use a little help here" i complain

"were trying supergirl, we still havent figured out what species he is... just try to knock him out." she says

"wow i didnt think of that one thanks for the help." i mutter

"less sass more fighting." she replies

so i put everything i got into fighting this dude and when i get him to a place where im about to knock him out he just backhands me through another building

by the time i got back to him... he was gone

"Alex.. where did he go?"

"I dont know we cant find him on our scanners.. just come back to the DEO so we can fix you up" she says

I check the time before i reply

oh no im so late for lunch..

"no can do Alex.. ill see you later at game night tonight." i tell her before i turn off my comms and fly straight towards Lcorp

scscscscscs

" im so sorry im late Lena I got caught up fighting this nasty alien and then he just disappeared." i tell her

she gives me a once over before replying

"My goodness Kara! Are you okay?"

"I look that bad huh?" i ask with a shy smile

"you look like you went a couple rounds with Tecia Torres as a human" she says "Lets get you cleaned up then we can have lunch"

She grabbed some spare clothes from a closet in her office and wet a hand towel and handed it all to me

Quickly i got dressed and cleaned all the smudges of dirt and junk

while she ordered food from my favorite place to eat

 _Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak, maybe I'm blinded by what I see._

 _You wanted a soldier, but it wasn't me cause I could never set you free._

 _So fly on your own._

 _Its time I let you go_

 ** _TIME JUMP *evil face*_**

 **Lena POV**

 _Good for you, you fooled everybody_.

 _good for you, you fooled everyone_.

 _good for you, now youre somebody_.

 _good for you, you fooled everyone_.

 _leave your weapon on the table wrapped_ _in burlap barely able._

 _Dont get angry, dont discourage, take a shot of liquid courage._

Lena sits at her desk going over the meal she and Kara shared trying to figure out what she did that would make her just leave abrupty without explaination..

 ** _thats not the kara i know_** she thought

she pulls out her phone to call Alex and tell her what happened

 _'hey? Lena are you good why are you calling me?'_ she asked

"Kara just flew in here really apologetic then all of a sudden in the middle of our conversation she just left with no explanation. Have you seen her yet?" Lena replies

 _'No, she hasnt stopped by here yet. But when she does Ill see what happened.. I promise ill talk to her Lena.'_

"Thank you, Alex that means alot to me. Im going to hang up now I have a company to run." Lena replies

she hears a goodbye from Alex and hangs up her phone

a few moments later after she buries herself into her work she hears her door open

"What is it Eve"

"Ms. Luthor theres a woman here to see you she says her name is Michelle" she replies

Suddenly Lena freezes nit knowing whether to turn her away or invite her into the office

Apparently Lena didnt have a choice in the matter seeing as the woman walked in anyway

"Hello Lena.. good to see you again"she smirks

"Michelle. What are you doing here? I seem to recall telling you that I never wanted to see you again." Lena wears a brave face but her voice gives her away

shes afraid of the woman before her

the woman she once gave her whole heart to only for the woman to tear it apart right in front of her

"Ive only come to check on you.. Lillian tells me youve been keeping an alien as company and I just wa tto make sure youre safe."

Lena laughs at that

"Since when do you care about my safety. You didnt even care enough about me to tell me the truth."

"Oh and what? your alien pet has been 100% honest with you from day one? Lena of course I care about you.. what happened in the past was simply business and I miss you.. "

she was right Kara lied to her until she had no choice than to be honest..

How is Lena to trust Kara when she didnt have any intention of telling lena the truth.

"Didnt your alien leave you.. right in the middle of the date?" michell pushed

 ** _How would she know about that?_** Lena askes herself

"What I do isnt your concern Michelle."

Lena tried to make michelle leave by ignoring her but she wasnt leaving.

Instead she rounded lena's desk, grabing her chair and leaning it backwards

then she got close into Lena's as though she was going to kiss her but she didnt

"Im going to get you back Lena.. You and I are inevitable.. youll see that soon enough"

"I highly doubt that" lena replied back as michelle was walking towards the door

before she completely walked out she faced lena and smiled then she was gone

What Lena didnt know was that Michelle angled the chair just so it looked like she was kissing Lena, there was a photographer across the street and that picture would be all over the news the next day.

 _Cause my Monsters are real and theyre trained how to kill and theres no coming back and they just laugh at how i feel_

 _and these Monsters can punch and theyll never say die and theres no going back if i get trapped they ill never heal_

 _Yeah, my Monsters are real_


	8. hate me or let me down slowly

_This night is cold in the kingdom_

 _I can feel you fade away_

 _from the kitchen to the bathroom sink and_

 _your steps keep me awake_

 _dont cut me down throw me out leave me here to waste I once was a man with dignity and grace, now im slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace so please_

 _please_

chapter 8

The very next morning that photo was on the new and on the front page of every popular magazine in sight

Kara didnt know what to think..

she of course knew lena hadnt initiated the kiss but from the looks of the picture she hadnt stopped that woman from getting that close to her either

after she left her date with Lena she went home and went to bed waking up the next morning with no idea how shed gotten there

there were millions of texts and calls on her phone from alex and only 2 from lena

ding*

the chime alerted Kara that shed recieved another text from lena so she opened her phone

 **Lee: we need to talk kara**

her stomach immediatly plummeted

could this be lena wanting to break up with her because that woman

or maybe it was just her wanting to explain

ding*

another chime

 **Lee: please meet me at LCorp in half an hour..**

 _Could you find a way to let me down slowly_

 _a little sympathy I hope you can show me_

 _If you wanna go then ill be so lonely_

 _If youre leaving baby let me down slowly_

 **Lena Pov**

 _Hate me, hate me tell me how you hate me_

 _tell me how im trash and you could easily replace me_

When lena woke up and saw the tabloids she knew she had to explain what happened but she also needed to know why Kara left right in the middle of their date

she desperately wished that shed never met michelle that woman has already fucked her up once

'Kara is going to see that picture and hate me forever' she thought

mentally beating herself up she wanted so badly to drink

but she knew she should talk to kara and itd probably be best to do that sober

 _Date me, break me, easily replace me_

 _Hopefully you see it clear, hopefully it's HD_

 _Bet you wonder why the last few months_

 _I've been spacey_


End file.
